Tears Of Fire
by Sqidly
Summary: Revisions in progress. Despite the fact that it controlled her life, Kagome hated the otherworldy.... Kagome/Hiei
1. Prolouge

* * *

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey you guys! I hope you're enjoying my other story 'Stronger'. This is the one I was talking about in that story. For the second chapter. If you were reading. Which is what I hope. Please read it. It's really good. Anyway on with the story. Oh this will most likely be a Hiei/Kagome but if you want it to be different then I might reconsider. Keyword :might. Anyway on with the story, for real this time.

VOTE PLEASE

HIEI/KAGOME -

YOUKO-KURAMA/KAGOME -

YUSUKE/KAGOME -

YUKINA/KURAMA/YOUKO -

YUKINA/KUWABARA -

YUKINA/YUSUKE -

CILLA/KURAMA/YOUKO -

CILLA/OC -

KAGOME/OC -

YUKINA/OC -

PLEASE VOTE !

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Tears Of Fire

PROLOUGE

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

High up in the heavens a young woman gave birth to her second daughter and child. Finally after hours of waiting, they heard the wails of a newborn goddess.

Her mother looked down at her newborn child and smiled which broadened as the tiny baby giggled, reaching out a tiny finger to reach for her mothers smiling face. The mother was the Goddess of Peace and Harmony. Her first child, Cilla, touched her new sister's hand and smiled gently when she reached out to grab hers. Cilla, a two year old child, was also a Goddess. She was the Goddess of Dreams and Wisdom.

Cilla knew what they had to do. She knew what her sister was going to go through just to find true happiness. She also knew what would happen if she didn't. Total and utter chaos. She may be a two years old, but Goddesses had to know this stuff. Her blue eyes looked at her mother expectantly. Her mother also knew what would happen. The prophecies told of it. The four worlds were to go into the dark era for all eternity. Her child had to go down to earth. She would find hate there first. Then she would come out of that hell hole to find love. She sighed. Why did this have to happen to her child ? Why couldn't happen to someone else's child. She sighed again.

While observing her mother, Cilla thought about the prophecy. It stated :

_One full of purity_

_One full of evil_

_Purity will descend to Earth_

_Hate and anger will she feel_

_Though not consumed_

_Evil will follow_

_Destroying anything in his path_

_Gaining power each day_

_Living off the power _

_Of innocents_

_Guardian she will be_

_Love will she find_

_Happiness is within her grasp_

_Fire is her passion_

_Evil will come_

_Purity will come_

_One will survive _

_One will be all powerful_

Nobody knew who was going to be the purity or who was the evil. Nobody knew who purity was, that is until The Goddess of Peace and Harmony had a dream. It told her that her next child was to be purity. The evil was the Devil's son. They knew of the him. He was even more evil then his father. They didn't know if her little baby could survive. The prophecy never said who would win. This was everyone's fear. Another prophecy stated what would happen if evil or purity won.

_Only one will survive_

_Purity or Evil_

_If Evil survives _

_All four world's_

_Would go into a Dark Era_

_For all eternity_

_If Purity survives_

_Happiness would ensue_

_Lives would be saved_

_And love will prevail_

_Only one will survive_

_Purity or Evil_

They were scared to know what the dark era was. They only hoped that Purity would prevail against Evil. The Goddess of Peace and Harmony looked at her first daughter again. She would grow up to be a beautiful woman. She had blue eyes with gold flecks that held too much wisdom for a girl her age. Her hair was blonde with brown streaks going down it. Currently it reached just below her shoulders. Her skin was a little pale. But in a nice way. Her beauty was of a quiet, fair child. She was also in the prophecy.

_Purity will have allies_

_Friend's, loves, and family_

_Her sister will aid her_

_In her gifts and power's_

_She shall come on the day after_

_Purity's sixteenth_

_For Purity would become_

_The first Miko Youkai Goddess_

_Fire is her love_

_Fire is her passion_

_Fire is her power_

_Fire is her blood_

_This is of Purity _

_The Miko Youkai Goddess_

'At least she'll have Cilla there to help her', There mother thought sadly. She gazed done at her second daughter. _Kagome._ That was what she would name her. Kagome. Her newly named daughter was what the prophecy said she would be. Though she wasn't a Youkai, yet, she had that fiery way of her. She was the exact opposite of Cilla. Instead of a fair beauty, she had a fiery one. Being just a child, her hair was only about down to her ears. It was black with red in all different places. Black was the dominating color but red was making it's way there. Her eyes were the most unusual thing about her. One was red and the other was green. But the green would sometimes flash blue. It wouldn't change with her emotion's. It just flashed blue every five minute's. Some people would find it weird but her family found it beautiful. Her eyes shined with a fiery passion and stubbornness that only a few people would know how to control. Her one and only true love would have to deal with her untamed beast.

The prophecy said she would find love, but they were still scared on what would happen to her on her way there. It told that she would feel hate and anger and they were afraid of what that was. She wouldn't live on that anger, though, and for that they were grateful.

Kagome's mother felt Kagome's power. She would now find out what she ruled. Something was wrong though. It seemed that she was ruler over more then three things. That rarely happened. The first showed that she was ruler over Purity. That seemed normal. She was Purity after all. The next showed fire. That wasn't unusual either. The prophecy said fire in almost every line. The third and fourth were weird though. The third was of animals. It seemed her little daughter had a liking for them. The fourth was of Magic beings. She had never heard of a goddess or god controlling magic beings. Suddenly the mother Goddess felt something flutter against her arm. She was astonished at what she found. It seemed her young Kagome had Pixie or Faerie wings. They were a reddish-green that was almost transparent. They shimmered in the light and flapped back and forth as if on there own will. Kagome giggled a childish giggle at her mother's shocked lovely face. The Goddess laughed along with her daughter, glad to have heard it before she was gone from their lives for a very long time. This was not said in the prophecy. But, they did talk about one of the scrolls being missing. There were five in all. She was told to read the fourth when she got back from taking Kagome to earth.

The fifth one told Kagome's mother that she was the guardian of all things innocent. It could also be classified as Justice. This one didn't faze the Goddess as much as the third and fourth one did. She was after all the only one that could save them from going into the all darkness, otherwise known as the Dark Era. How she hoped that didn't happen. The Goddess, who's name is Akara, was proud of her daughter.

Akara felt a tug on the sleeve of her beautiful yellow gown. Cilla was trying to show her something. She followed Cilla's gaze to Kagome's forehead and was shocked at what she found. Kagome, her little newborn babe Kagome, was the Guardian of the all time famous Shikon No Tama. This was to much for Akara. How could this happen. She now knew what the prophecy meant when it said '' Guardian she will be''. The pain her daughter would go through just for that damn jewel. She looked down sorrowfully at her daughter. Kagome sensing the distress started to sob loudly. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want to be left out of it. Akara let out a light laugh, sensing what her daughter was crying about. It was true, her daughter was kind hearted.

She cooed to her daughter; settling down the sobs. The little child quieted down to small whimpers at the sound of her mother's soothing voice. Akara found herself smiling again, in spite of what she was about to do. She put her child in the small cradle beside her bed. After cleaning herself up Akara picked Kagome up, out of her cradle and put a white cloth around her naked little body. She looked at her child for a while, knowing that this was the last time she or anyone of the Gods or Goddesses would see this little Kagome in person. They were to watch from the sky's above.

When she was satisfied with looking she put a concealment spell on Kagome. She had blue eyes that looked like it didn't belong on her face but still looked beautiful nevertheless. Her hair was a deep black with a blue tint to it. Her skin was a little bit paler and her inhuman fiery ways were toned down; showing a normal human baby.

She didn't look anything like what she did before. The concealment spell was working.

Cilla had noticed too because, she looked at her little sister in astonishment. She liked the way she looked before better. Much better. She looked to human for her. Though a human, for now, Kagome was still a pretty little baby. For a human. Kagome didn't seem to like the concealment spell either. It just didn't feel right to her. Like she was in some other baby's skin. She was wailing out her discomfort by now and her mother calmed her down with more soothing words

Akara summoned her faithful flying companion. It was a beautiful golden eagle with white wings and head. It's eyes were as golden as it's feather's. It seemed drawn to Kagome, as a moth to a fly. A knowing smile came onto the older Goddesses face while her oldest daughter looked on with confusion. Kagome was the Goddess of Animals so that meant all animals were attracted to her. She was in turn kind to them. She saw that Cilla also knew what was happening because her face went from confusion to understanding. She wasn't the Goddess of Dreams and Wisdom for her to be stupid. As for Kagome, well she was currently petting the beautiful birds head happily. It seemed as if little snatch's of her power's were still able to come out. Even with the strong concealment spell on her. That was good. When they told her she was a Goddess later, she would be able to believe them more.

Akara, holding the basket Kagome was in, and Cilla hopped onto the eagle, named Golden. They flew down into the world they called Earth. As they came closer to land, Akara remembered the other Gods and Goddesses telling her that Kagome was going to be staying at a shrine for her sixteen years on Earth. When she got there she didn't like what she felt. The aura around there wasn't exactly evil but it was filled with malice and anger. Plus it all seemed to come from one person. She didn't want her daughter staying here but knew that for peace in this world , she would have to leave it be and let Kagome stay there. It wasn't fair that her daughter had to deal with all these problems. But she did. And it wasn't fair. But it had to be done. ' What is it and these buts', she thought

Cilla must have noticed the aura too, because she stiffened and held a bit of her breath as if she would gag any minute. Her mother thought that she would too. Kagome seemed restless and her face was contorted into pain. Akara whispered some words and Kagome was asleep like leaf. The mother smiled a small sad but hope-filled smile. What she was doing was the right thing. She would watch her child from above and hope and pray that her child would make it out okay. She sighed again.

She walked up to the door, Cilla trailing behind her, and looked down at her sleeping child. It seemed she knew what was to happen to. She looked sad. As if she was about to lose something. ' Us ', she thought. It was true. She was losing them. But they would meet again. They had too.

Cilla walked up to her baby sister and looked down, also sadly. She then conjured up some of her energy and made a ring. It was like a silver band with a ruby stone in the center. In the middle of the ruby was set a sapphire as blue as her human eyes. They were small and hardly notable unless you were looking for it. It would let Cilla go into her dreams whenever she pleased. It also didn't come off. Only Cilla could, and it grew with her as she got older. That was good. Akara smiled at her daughter's kindness. She had something to give her also. It was a pendent. It was a silver one that had had a dragon's mouth open, holding a ruby stone. The eyes were the same also but the ruby stone's were smaller. Like Cilla's ring, no one could take it off but her. It helped them see her and if she were in grave danger it would form a barrier around her. These gifts would keep her safe and they could watch her.

Akara looked at Kagome again. She put another chain around her neck wearing a name tag. She kissed her child and smiled the last smile she would smile to her in a long time. '' Be good my lovely, Kagome. Keep strong and let the fire burn within you, for the fate of the four world rests in your hands.'' After her speech and with much hesitation, Akara pressed the doorbell. As soon as she did so she put Kagome on the door steps and vanished, along with Cilla.

From above they watched as a kind aura, a man, opened the door and was surprised to see a baby on the doorsteps. Another aura, this one the malice filled one, walked up behind the old man and sneered at the baby in the old man's arms. The malice-filed aura was that of a young woman. She would have been pretty if wasn't for the evil on her face. She saw the pendent Kagome was wearing and tried to grab it but was burned as soon as she touched it. She tried again but was given the same response. She became angry and decided to put it all on Kagome. She made to hit her but the old man moved away just in time. Akara and Cilla now knew what pain Kagome would be in. She was going to get abused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Goddess of Peace and Harmony didn't seem so peaceful and harmonic anymore. She stormed into the court chamber, Cilla knowing to keep a safe distance away. Her mother was scary when she was angry. She hoped Kagome didn't inherit that from her. But, as we all know, she did.

'' Do you know what that woman is going to do to my daughter? Do you know what could happen to her in the course of sixteen years? My daughter could very well be dead in that span of time. This is an outrage. I will not stand for it.'' By now Akara was folding her arms, tapping her foot, face flushed red. The God's and Goddesses of the court knew of Araka's temper and let me tell you, they did not like to be on the receiving end of it. She was scary.

They had already read the fourth scroll of the prophecy. They didn't like it either but they had to do what the prophecy said or else. They had to let her read the next scroll and then she would know why the were sending Kagome to that shrine. If they didn't then Kagome was not going to become a youkai.

'' Calm down Akara'', the God of Learning said,'' There is a specific reason she has been sent to that shrine. If you read the fourth scroll it will all make sense.'' She seemed to still be mad but she wasn't going to hurt to hurt them. Good. Very good indeed.

She held out her hand expectantly, waiting for the scroll to be given to her. After a few mumblings and of passing an aged scroll, the scroll was Araka's hand. She unfolded the yellowing paper and read :

_Purity will descend to Earth_

_And live on a shrine_

_Abused, beaten, and in pain_

_She will be_

_But it will serve_

_To make her stronger_

_In the end_

_And at the age_

_Of five plus ten_

_She will find a well_

_A magical one_

_That can take her _

_Back in time_

_To meet a hanyou,_

_Monk, Tagiya, a neko youkai_

_And her own adopted kitsune kit_

_For she is the guardian of the _

_Shikon No Tama_

_She shall become _

_A Fire Youkai_

_Near death_

_For her first love_

_The Hanyou_

_Has chosen to save another_

_Her incarnation, Kikyo_

_She will see a friend_

_And meet her second love_

_Happiness would finally_

_Be in her heart_

Akara was reading this out loud and was sad that she did. Cilla was crying and she was too. This just made things worse. She knew what it was like to fall in love. But she didn't know how it was to not have it returned. This did not bode well for her. Her daughter's life was practically going to be ruined. And it was all because of a stupid prophecy. Oh she wished she was the Goddess of Bad Luck so she could put the God of Faith in raw pain. Cilla had already left the room, crying

Akara followed soon after, putting the scroll on a near-by table. She decided to watch her daughter and her new family. As she watched the man look at Kagome with affection, as she watched Kagome giggle from the attention, and as she watched the woman glowering in the background, she knew she didn't want to read the fifth and last scroll after all.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

I think that chapter was long enough. It only took me a day to type it all up. That's good. Please Vote and review on this. I have chapter 2 and 3 done already. I won't post them till I'm sure you, like it. REMEMBER TO VOTE AND REVIEW. GOOD.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter. Actually it was the prouloge, but you know what inmean. I Iike this story more then Stronger. I really think I should make Kagome be with Hiei. They are like the perfect couple. If Hiei isn't with Kagome he shouldn't be with any one else. I hate when people put him with Sango. That pairing is not meant to be. If he's with anyone else I don't read it. No matter how good the story is. But enough about what I think. That isn't important right now. You know, I was thinking of having a Hiei-Kagome-Yusuke pairing. Not many people do those. And Yusuke and Kagome look nice together. I know it's kind of weird to think an anime character is hot, but Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are hot. The hottest is Hiei. He has red eyes. I love red eyes. I have red-brown eyes. No it's not contacts. They just change from reddish-brown to brown sometimes. Most of the time their brown. Unfortunately. I'm sorry I talk to much. I'm giving you one more chapter to change my mind about Kagome/Hiei pairing. I would probably do Yusuke/Hiei/Kagome. And I don't usually like three people pairings. I'm just making an exception.

Hiei/Kagome - 8

Kurama-Youko/Kagome - 1

I forgot the rest of the pairings. I'm sorry if I caused any inconvience. Well, actually I'm not. Sorry for lying. Damn, there I go with the lying again. And I said sorry twice. What is up with me. If you want a Yusuke/Kagome/Hiei please tell me. Maybe I don't want to that after all. Hmmm...

I'm changing Cilla's name from Cilla (duh...) to Karai. If I do say so myself, I did a great job. You are all probably praising me. I just know you are.

I might also do a Kagome/Kurama-Youko/Hiei. Tell me if you want that also. I really like that pairing.

Chapter 1

**PURITY**

Kagome looked up at the sky happilly but a bit sullenly. She had found out some good and bad news. Well mostly good news. For her at least.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome climbed out the well hesitently as if she really didn't want to come out. Which was most likely true since she was met with a punch in the face the last couple of times. The bruises were gone quickly thanks to her youkai blood. ( will explain later in story ) Her mother was surprised at how fast it healed but shrugged it off as priestess thing. The only reason she even came back to the present at all was because of her studies. The faster she was done with her studies the faster she could leave her mother. She smiled. The other reason was Souta. That was a big reason in her eyes.

When she found nothing aiming for frightened face she leaped over the rim of the well. She slunk down, trying to delay her going home further. She didn't want to meet her mother so soon. Every time Kagome would come back from the past the evil bitch, as Kagome had kindly took to refering to her as, would beat her even harder because she was hoping Inuyasha would come back to tell her she's dead. She almost did die but that story was reserved for another time.

Kagome sighed. She was used to this by now. Ever since Kagome could remember her mother would beat just for fun of it. She never did anything to Sota. Never to Souta. She also never hit her in front of him. But she knew that he knew. It was obvios the way that he would cower away from there Kaa-san when ever she came near him or cringe whenever she moved to near Kagome for both there comforts. Sometimes he would sleep with her to prevent the ''evil bitch'' from hurting Kagome during the night.

Kagome smiled a small smile. She really did love that little guy. She promised that if she could ever get away from there mother she would take Souta with her. She had asked him if he would do it and he immediatly said yes. She already knew that there mother wouldn't call the police in to say she kidnapped him because then she would have to say the reason Kagome left. And that would just put her in jail.

She sighed again. It was good if she started getting up now. Today was her sixteenth birtday and she was supposed to meet her friends for a birthday lunch. Then she and Souta were going to go out for awhile. Her Grandpa was out visiting neighboring shrines but had already gave her her gift. It was a beautiful handcrafted sword that was long and thin without a dent. The hilt was was a deep blood red color with two strings wrapping around it and the top of the sword (I forgot what that was called) in a color of white. The end of the sword there was a medium sized ruby that glistened when the sun hit it just right. She was surprised that it was so because ruby's were her favorite gem. They seemed to match her attitude. Well that's what most people told her.

Her granfather told her not to open it till it was that morning. She had been squirming with anticapation but when she finally opened it she marveled at the beutiful weapon. Her grandfather had told her that it was a gift that an old woman had told him to give to someone special. She was overjoyed when he gave it to her. This was great birthday present in her opnion. She already knew how to wield a sword. It was necissary when she turned youkai. That day still brought pain to her.

**FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK**

Kagome was walking alongside Inuyasha with Shippo on her shoulder playing with strands of her hair. She grinned at him and he returned the gesture with one of his own. She turned back to the road they were walking in and hummed a merry tune. Today seemed like a peaceful, happy day. Not even thinking of her mother could dampen her mood today. Everyone else seemed the same as her. Even the ever stubborn hanyou Inuyasha.

It was midday now and they had been walking for hours but no one complained. That was very unusual but the day was to peaceful to spoil it with arguements about when to rest or sits to our slavedriving hanyou from our ever-loving miko. The peace soon vanished when two lizard youkai made there way to the shard hunting group.

'' Give usss the jewel ssshardsss and you won't be hurt,'' one of them called. They were each an annoying shade of bright green and had beady little yellow eyes. There hands were outstreched as if the shards would appear in there hands any minute. They were still outstretched when Inuyasha shouted,

'' Oi, assholes. We aren't going to give you anything so you better leave before I beat your asses down.'' Everyone got into battle ready positions and stood ready to fight the annoying youkai. The two in themselves prepared to strike at anyone that detained them from getting the jewels. Kagome took out her bow and arrows and aimed to hit one of the youkai but another came soaring out of the other side of the clearing. Everyone turned to see who it was and was surprised to see Kikiyo, her arrow poised and ready to defend herself.

The arrow hit the lizard youkai's arm making the apendage turn to ash by her black miko energy. It screamed in agony and ran to attackthe dead priestess. She shot another arrow but the youkai luckily dodged the attack. Meanwhile Kagome was the first to come out of her stupor. She relized that she was in a perfect position to shoot her arrow at the youkai who was watching his partner with curiosity. It flew true and hit him in the shoulder. Everyone in the Inugroup, but Inuyasha, turned at his yell of pain.

This youkai had also gone into a youkai rage. It was fast for a youkai and Kagome couldn't shoot her arrows at such a short range. She shouted Inuyasha's name so he could come and take her out of the way. She turned his way and saw him looking from her to Kikyo. It turns out that Kikiyo was in the same position as her. Inuyasha could only save one of them. Sango and Kilala were to far away to get to her in time so it was no use.

She looked at him sorrowfully and turned away from him. She knew who he was going to save. She laughed bitterly. Like he was going to ever save her. No matter how much she loved him she was never going to be his precious Kikyo. He would never love her. And for that she was going to die. Maybe she could get away in time. But she soon knew that was a stupid plan. Even if she ran when she had first shot at him he would of gotten her. He was to fast for her.

Kagome laughed a laugh themn It was a cold bitter laugh that they had never heard from her before. It was a laugh filled with angst, sadness, and the bitterness of life. It was filled with the coming of death, betrayel, and anger. But most of all it was filled with unrequited love. Love that would never be returned no matter how much one tries. That is so void of anything that it shatters hearts. Love that causes one the ultimate price. Death.

Inuyasha hid his eyes with bangs as he decended to the ground with Kikyo safely tucked into his arms. He knew what he did. And he was sorry, but Kikyo was his first love. He promised to protect her. _You promised to protect Kagome too',_ A voice said in his head. But he promised Kikiyo first . _But Kikiyo is dead', _was how it answered him. Inuyasha clenched his fist as set Kikyo down. She looked into his eyes with her dull grey eyes and whispered a quiet ''Thank you.'', before whisking away into the surrounding forest area.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes he saw that Sango and Miroku had destroyed the other youkai that threatened Kagome's life. The only thing was that she was dying. He could feel it. Her heart beat was slowing down with each breath she took. His other comrads rushed over to her side, well not before shooting dirty looks at Inuyasha. Even Kilala had done so. Inuyasha walked over slowly with his head still bent. It was all his fault. It was always his fault.

Kagome looked up with blurry eyes at her friends. Shippo was clucthing her stomach tightly and crying as if his mother was dying. Which in a sense was true since Kagome acted enough like it. Sango was weeping on Miroku's shoulder while he was clutching his staff tightly. They both knew that nothing could be done for there friend. Oh, how they hated Inuyasha right then.

When Inuyasha had finally gotten to Kagome side she was juist two minutes from her death. She looked up at him with what looked like hate but it couldn't be. Kagome didn't hate people. Then it was more like pity. She pitied him. He didn't blame her. Sometime's he pitied himself. She soon spoke.

'' You do to reincarnation as you do to incarnation, Inuyasha. You kill both by your selfish wishes. I forgive you though. It's not in my heart not to. I just don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again.'' The last part she whispered but Inuyasha could here just fine, as well as everyone else in the clearing. Inuyasha looked taken aback by what she said but still hung his head in shame. How did such a good day turn so bad.

'' Hey, Shippo '', Kagome said. He looked up at her, his face tear stained. '' I love you like a mother loves her son. Always remember that. '' He nodded and hugged her even tighter if that was even possible. She smiled at him then closed her eyes. She took two final breaths of air and then her body went limp in death...or that was what they thought.

Miroku bent down on his knees so he could pray for Kagome's spirit and soul to have a safe journey to Heaven. When he was done they all watched in awe as her soul flew up to the sky. But what surprised them was the fact that instead of flying higher it stopped until it was directly above Kagome's body. They were startled when a voice rung in the clearing.

'' It is not yet your time to die, Kagome. You still have a destiny to fufill, a prophecy to make true. I will give you back your soul but at a price. You shall have a fire apparation soul as well. You shall need it in the near future. Also since you source of protection is no longer available '', this was directed towards Inuyasha,'' It shall come in handy. My child remember your life will take a different change in the near future. But be wary. It will be different then what you could possibly imagine. Another step of theprophecy has been accomplished. '' The voice dissappered.

The group was stunned at what they just heard. But they were startled out of there thoughts when Kagome's soul began to glow a bright blue. It stayed midair for a second then decsended at break neck speed into Kagome's body. Her body glowed blue and then you could here the raggad breathing coming from her beaten form.

Suddenlly, out of nowhere, a bright red orb implanted itself in Kagome's body also. She glowed red and blue then the glows receded back in her body. Shippo, who had jumped onto Miroku's shoulder when he saw her soul implanting into her body , jumped back onto Kagome's stomach again. He was just happy that she was back and he didn't have to live with out an Okaa-san anymore.

But soon the red glow returned and Shippo was still latched onto her body. He was also encased into the luminous light and held tightly onto her stomach in fear. He did that, that is, until he head her soft melodiatic voice in his head.

' It's okay Shippo. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I'm just turning into a fire apparation. And since your here, you get to be my real son. By a soul bond. Isn't that great, Shippo. I could be your real mother. '

Shippo looked up and saw that her eyes were still closed. Then how did he just hear her voice? He wondered silently. But nodded nevertheless andwas surprised when he saw her smile in happiness. He smiled back, though he was sure that she couldn't see him, and settled himself more comfortably on her stomachandclosed his eyes in peace. He was going ro enjoy having her as his real Okaa-san.

To the rest of the gang it didn't look like anything because they couldn't see anything. Shippo and Kagome were completely encased in the red light and none of there friends could see what was going on. They were really worried and could do nothing but hope that they were okay. Inuyasha himself voiced this out. He was not prepared for what happened next.

Miroku and Sango were thoroughly pissed that Inuyasha even had the nerve to say that. Sango, of course, was the one to speak first.

'' You are worried about her '', she started her face red with her anger, '' When your disgusting self put her this position in the first place. I seriously wonder why Kagome forgave you. I would have killed you with the last remaining streangth I had, much less forgive you.'' By now she had him backed against a tree, her hirakostu ready to be aimed. '' How could you choose a fucking corpse over Kagome. Kagome, who has been there for you through all the tauntings about you being a half-demon, Kagome who freed you from that tree, Kagome who had endure everything you've called her for over a year and your meetings with Kikiyo, Kagome who has to leave her home in the future just to come to the Fuedal Era and help you find the jewel shards, Kagome who would have gladly died in your place if the time came, and Kagome who loved you even if you chose a dead corpse over her. That Kagome is the one you let die and for that I will never ever forgive you. ''

Miroku was trying hard to keep Sango from permenently disabling Inuyasha. He was as mad as her but would not let her hurt him. Even if Inuyasha had betrayed Kagome he _was once_ a friend and for that he wouldn't harm him._ Yet._

'' Sango '', he said smoothly and calmly in her ear, '' I am as mad as you but we can't kill or hurt him. How would that make Kagome feel.'' He turned to regard Inuyasha with a lecture on what happened with Kagome but Sango didn't even here the first thing that escaped his perfect lips. She was to busy trying to keep her feelings in control.

Why did that stupid monk always make her feel this way? Why did he make her go weak inthe knees just by a glance her way with his peircing violet eyes? She knew she loved the monk. She also knew she lusted after him. Sango mentally shook her head. Lust wasn't even the word. Obsessed was more like it. She tried to hide it and it seemed to be working except she couldn't hide it from Kagome. But the good thing was Kagome didn't know the extent of her attraction to the monk. And to that she was thankful.

She was shook out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned toward it and saw that it was the very monk she was thinking about. She fought down a blush that seemed to want to appear on her face but fought it down. It also seemed she hadn't heard the beautiful speech come from her obsession's beautiful lips. She mentally berated herself for letting herself get lost in thought again. What if he had been a youkai? What would she have to say for herself then? Sango syoped her train of thought when she heard him speak again.

'' Sango the glow from Kagome and Shippo's body seems to be detiriating. Shall we go and see what has become of them? '' We waited patiently for a response and wasn't surprised that he didn't get one. He saw her run at fast speed toward the glowing figures of Kagome and Shippo. He chuckeled to himself lowly. Oh how predictable his lovely, sweet Sango was. He was going to make sure she was his.

When they were both to the area where there friends were they each shared a gasp of shock and awe. Both of Kagome and Shippo looked different from what they were before.

Kagome noticably shorter. They thought she was short before but now she was maybe 5.1 or 5.2. Her hair, that now reached to the and of her rear, was a crimson red with midnight black streaks. The bangs went down to her shoulders and was the same color red but had numerous black strands that were starting to dominate the red here and there. Her skin was more tanned then before. Her school uniform didn't seem to look right on her body. The colors were seemed to clash with her new look. Then they were suddenly aware of her sharp claws as they glistened in the sun showing silver. She looked like a deadly angel. They wanted eagerly to see what her eyes looked like.

Shippo still had his red hair, that was now up to his shoulder, but it turned to the shade of Kagome's. His bangs were a bright red. His tale was thinned out and not as bushy as before. What drew there attention was what sat on his head twitching. Two kitsune eas sat atop his head. Both were the same color as his hair. The tips, though, were black the same color as his tale. Jagged black steaks ran down there leangth. They saw that he also the deadly silver claws. They both wondered what it meant.

They were both brought out of there thoughts when they heard a sharp intake of breath coming from behind indicating Inuyasha was witnessing what they both did before. Both of them moved unconciously away from him as if he would strike them any minute. This seemed to go unnoticed by him as he drank in every feature of both Kagome and Shippo. He was totally miffed on how different she looked.

He was startled when he heard a groan from the figures below him. They were waking up. He quickly moved aside, not wanting the first person that saw be him. He wouldn't be surprised if she recoiled in fear from him. It was to be expected.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and they rested on Sango's startled chocolate one's. She sent a questioning glance her way and then relised it was most likely because of the way she looked. Relief settled in her. She had thought that they would just reject. It seemed she was wrong.

Sango was indeed startled. Kagome's eyes were...like wow. One of them was a crimson red while the other was green. They were a beautiful contrast and seemed to fit her face perfectly. Sango once again refered to the term ' Deadly Angel ' as her friends bangs frames her face. But that innocent look on her face made her look like a naiveteenager. Which Kagome tented to be sometimes. She smiled down at her best friend. This was one hell of a change.

Shippo soon stired also. He clutched Kagome's shirt tightly and slowly opened his eyes. He heard collective gasp as he did so and opened them up faster just in case an evil threat was there to hurt his Okaa-san. He was going to protect her. He almost lost her before and he wasn't about to let it happen again. Wasn't he surprised when he saw the stares pointedly staring at him and Kagome. He blinked once. Twice. And then looked up at his Okaa-san...only to find that that didn't look like his Okaa-san.

**END FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK**

Kagome chuckeled softly after that little memory. Shippo had fainted on the spot and earned a few sweatdrops from everyone around. She hadto admit though. She did look different. But she also had to admit. She loved the new look. At school she had to tell the principle that her diesease made her hair and eye color change. Also as why her height had shortened. She swweatdropped. She never knew how naive ningen's were.

She had learned all her new powers fairly quickly. It was easy enough for her and she was now in the process of teaching Shippo how to fight. Speaking of Shippo. She had known he was in her bag. But didn't mind. It would be nice to have him the same era as her. She just hoped he didn't meet her mother.

Kagome did forgive Inuyasha. She had promised him she would and she did. She just didn't trust him again. One of the reasons she had trained herself. The other reason was that she wanted her body to build up with power and have no way tolet it out. Then it would slowly kill her from insde. Fortunatly she had been able to maintain her miko powers. She had thought a struggle for dominance would ensue but just the opposite occured. They seemed to be in ballance. Like Ying and Yang. She found it odd but was always at peace because of it. Others seemed to find her aura comforting.

She shifted her backpack strap on her shoulder. The extra weight confirmed her suspicion's of Shippo being there. Kagome smiled a secret smile and deciede to play along. When she had bonded with him she had gained some of his personality. Like his love of games. She was one with kitsune playfullness.

After a dusting off her clothes, Kagome stood up to open the well house door. She didn't wear her school uniform to the Fuedal Era anymore. Instead she wore a pale green kimono with forest green leaves scatered around it. Red blossoms were on some of the leaves. Underneath the kimono was a plain forest green hakama. Black fighting slippers adorned her feet. She had many types of this outfit because of the many battles of the past.

The light from the sun beamed down on her red hair making the black steaks in it glisten. She stalked over to her house after checking her watch. Her mother was most likely out shopping and Souta was going to return from school in 2 hours.That gave her time to sleep in peace. She sighed. This day seemed to be a long one.

As she opened the door she swore she heard someone packing something her bedroom. It sounded strangely like packing. She praised her youkai senses as she relized it was her mother. What was she doing in her room.

Kagome raced up the steps mindful of Shippo in her backpack. She didn't know what was going on but she was definetly going to find out what. Her mom in her room spelled trouble for Kagome. Serious trouble.

When she got there she was shocked at what she saw.

The evil bitch was cleaning out her room. She had cleaned her mattress of its covers and threw all her clothes out of the closet. Her posters were off the wall and her C.D collection was currently in a messy stack by the door. Right now she was putting all her jewelry in her bag as if she was taking it. Kagome wouldn't be surprised if she did. She had tried many times to take off the necklace and ring on her person. But, strangely, it never came offand when her mother tried to she'd get a minor born. Then Kagome would get another beating.

'' What are you doing in my room? And why are you taking out all my stuff? You have no buisiness touchimg them or being in my room.'' Kagome was beyond pissed. The stupid woman always seemed to want to ruin her life. How she wished she wasn't a spawn of that evil woman. (oooh...)

'' I can do what I wamt to do. You can't stop me you stupid little ttramp.'' Kagome mentally hoped that Shippo didn't here that. '' I'm kicking you out of the house and you can't do anything about it. But don't think you can take anything. I'm keeping all of your stuff. Try to live out there on your own.'' She then laughed a kind of evil, maniacal laughed. But soon stopped after her years of smoking finally caught up with her. She ended up coughing and sputtering. Kagome smirked dispite the situation.

She wasn't angry or upset about it at all. She could finally be free of her abusive mother. She no longer had to hide in fear of her mother. She didn't have to stay awake all night to the torturous beatings or the hear the degrading names she called her. Kagome had a secret. She was afraid of her mother. Really afraid. Hell, she'd rather have a play date with Naraku then with her own mother. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. Her mother was her first real fear and would probably be her worst one. Sometimes shewondered how anyone can be afraid ofher own mother?

Her Okaa-san's horrid voice brang her out of her deppressing but bright thoughts. Bright being she didn't have to live with her anymore. '' And I have another delightful news. This should sure as hell make you want to bawl your stupid eyes out.'' She had always been jealous of Kagome's new eye color.'' Are you ready to here about my wonderful news? ''

She was happy. Which meant Kagome shouldn't be. Now how was she to figure this out? Kagome eyed her mother warily and nodded her head slowly, not sure if she wanted to here this news. If posible, her mother's malicious smile just grew bigger.

'' Well, '' she seemed to draw out that word as if she were on a Game Show. '' I'm am '', she stepped forward slightly, '' Gladly not, '' Kagome's heart skipped a few beats in anticipation mentally noting that Shippo's did the same, '' Your real mother. '' Kagome expected confetti to be shrewn about the room and a roar of applause but all there was was an '' eh? '' from her.

Then she laughed as what her '' mother '' just said settled in. She found it extremely funny that what she had just been hoping only a few minute's ago had just come true. Her eyes were closed as she held her sides in mirth. When she opened them again she saw her former guardian gawking at her. And she had a reason too.

'' So I'm not your daughter, right? But is Souta your son? '' The woman nodded and Kagome smiled brightly. '' Well I'm taking him with me wherever I'm going. '' She shook her head as the woman made a move to protest. '' Nah, ah, ah. '' Kagome wagged her finger as if she were speaking to a child. '' You can't do anything about it either. Cause if you tell the police they'll find out of your abuse of me. And they'll believe me too. Because Gramps and Souta will back me up.'' She laughed againas the abusive female in front of her finally relized what Kagome said was true.

Kagome stepped forward and sorted through the clothes that were shrewn about the floor while the woman stay stood gawking. She picked a few choice clothes and stuffed them in her backpack which insted was black then the yellow she used to use in the Fuedal Era. After packing her neccesities she put in all her battle outfits and layed her twin daggers on her bednext to the sword her grandfather gave her. She heard the gasp of surprise from her used to be mother and smirked. Hey, being with Inuyasha so long has changed her. She even cursed now.

She turned towards the person at the door only to see she wasn't there anymore. ' Probably afraid I'd kill her. ' Kagome thought wrily. She didn't care. She was about to kick her out anyway. Kagome closed the door and walked over to the edge of her bed where she layed her outfit for the day. Kagome looked at the corner, where she knew Shippo was hiding. She sighed. She really didn't want him to see that fight between her and the evil bitch.

'' Come out now Shippo. I know your there. And it;s okay. I won't punish you.'' Andshe wouldn'teither. She was glad he was here. Then he could meet Souta. She smiled again. The day was looking up for her after all.

Shippo slowly came out of his hiding spot. He knew that Kagome wouldn't go back on her word. But he was scared for her. Where was she going to go? She had no Mommy or Daddy. He knew he was lucky. While he had found another Mommy, Kagome lost one that didn't want her in the first place. All she had was him and Shippo promised to be the best son ever. And he would protect her. Maybe even find her another person to love. He never liked Inuyasha anyway.

Kagome watched theemotions showing on Shippo's young, adorable face. It had went from scared, to sad, to grateful, then sad again, then determination, then disgust. She was dizzy with trying to find out what they were about. But she also knew that she did the same thing. She shook her head of oncoming headache andopened her arms instinctivley as Shippo came sailing into her arms.

'' Guess what, Momma? '' he said in rush,'' I can go throught the well.'' Kagome chuckeled softly. She really loved her son. Him and Souta were the only joys in her life. She set him on the bed gently and started taking off her fighting clothes.

'' Well, I think its because of your soul bond with me. The well recognized your connection to me and let you through. That means you can stay in the present with me Shippo. And you'll meet Souta. And I'll take you out for icecream and we can -'' Kagome was cut off by Shippo's voice.

'' But, Momma,'' he said quietly,'' Where are we going to stay. You can't stay here anymore cause then she'll hurt you.'' He suddenly looked up at her. '' But don't worry, I'll protect you.''

Kagome giggled at his antics. She really did love Shippo. '' Don't worry, kit. I already have a place in mind. It's with one of my friends from childhood. I'm sure he'll let me stay there for awhile.'' She put on a thoughtful look. It was true she was thinking of somewhere to stay. It had been a long while since she had seen him though. She smirked. He probably still hadn't changed. His mother had always been sweet. She did remember, though, that his father died.

Kagome finished dressing and looked herself over in her mirror. Her red hair cascaded down her back to end right below her rear. She wore a forest-green tank top that snugged her newly aquiried curves. On it it said, in black letters, '' I Hear Voices And They Don't Like You.'' Her pants were baggy but snug on her hips and had green lining. She wore combat boots and put a green wrist band on her wrist.

She stuck her daggers on the straps of her waist ;one on each side. Her sword went into its sheath and was straped to her waist also. She quickly put a spell on it so that no one would see it.

Looking at Shippo, she decided that he couldn't wear what he was wearing. The Fuedal Era clothes made him look out of place and she wasn't sure if she could find anything to fit him. Suddenly she got an idea. She quickly ran to Souta's room and looked through his closet, looking around she found what she was looking for. It was some of Souta's baby clothes and they would fit Shippo perfectly. She ran back to her room and found Shippo waiting impatiently on her bed. Kagome walked over to him and gently picked him up to lay on her lap. After dressing him up she looked at her work.

Shippo was clad in a white shirt with blue stripes going across. His pants were blue sweats that were a little baggy on his small frame. Kagome had brushed his shoulder length hair and swept his light red bangs out of his eyes. Putting it into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and making sure it was tangle free Kagome was done. She had put a spell on him to hide his tail and his kitsune ears so that no one would see it.

Kagome shouldered her black duffel bag, put her backpack on her back, and picked Shippo up. She checked to make sure she had everything she needed and after it was confirmed she flew out the window landing safely on the Shrine grounds. She looked at the sky for a minute and then sped off. The only indication that she was even there were the blurs of black, red, and green.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome sighed. Actually there was no bad side to this. Everything was in favor of her. She resumed her running.

She had found one of her greatest assests was speed. She was faster then Inuyasha. Even Sesshomaru. And her height helped a great deal also. It made many youkai underestimate her. She usually slaughtered them before they could even blink. She valued her speed and no one had been able to beat her record. _Yet. _And if she could, she would like to keep it like that.

She had soon made it to the edge of Tokyo, where she knew her friend lived. She put more power into her speed and was soon standing in front of where he lived. She decided she was going to drop Shippo off and then go pick Souta up. Smiling she walked forward.

Hey you guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. That's why I made this story extra interesting. I don't know how long it'll take to update this but I'll do it as soon as possible. And the first person to answer this question : Who is Kagome's friend? will get to pick what Kagome's next outfit will be.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter Two

Well this took kind of long. I'm sorry for the wait. I was doing other stories. There is some things that I'm going to change. One is that Kagome's eye color is still blue. They just turn red sometimes. I going to tell you. Another is that she's not the Goddess of Pluto and of Magical Beings and such. She still has the wings though. The other is that her hair is in a braid. I know that doesn't mean much but I couldn't help it. I don't like the way that this story turned out. The second chapter, in my opinion, was better then the first. I got some complaints that it had to many flashbacks but whatever. I know it did but I did it to explain some stuff. Anyway I finally got the pairings. Here they are :

Botan/Koenma

Yukina/Yusuke

Sango/Miroku

Karai/Kuwabara

Hiei/Kagome/Kurama-Youko

Inuyasha/I have no idea

Kikyo/I have no idea

And those my dears are the pairings. You guys can tell me what to do with Inuyasha and Kikyo. I don't really care what happens to them. I hate Inuyasha and Kikyo is…well I don't really care about her. Well let's get this story started.

Chapter Three.

**PURITY**

As Kagome climbed the stairs to his apartment she grinned like a child that had just gotten chocolate. She hadn't been at their place in a long time but was sure they would let her stay there for awhile. I mean, she was a friend.

" Hey, mama," she looked down at Shippo, " How long are we going to stay here?"

Kagome sighed heavily. How long were they going to stay there? " I have absolutely no idea kit. But as soon as I do I'll let you know." She grinned down at him and he returned the favor. Kagome held him tighter as she climbed the last flight of stairs. She came to room number 202 and sighed nervously.

After much hesitation, Kagome knocked on the door twice. It seemed like hours to Kagome of waiting and hearing shouts of " Hold on ", when in reality it was only less then two minutes. When the door finally swung open she smiled at the green-clad boy with slicked back black hair. He had a scowl on his face and Kagome's smile just got wider.

" Who the hell are you,' he asked rudely. Kagome blink once before she realized that he may not notice her because of her youkai changes. She sighed. She really didn't feel like making up a lie. But, alas, that was what she was going to have to do. She shifted Shippo over to her other hand and said,

" Shut the hell up 'Suke and let me the hell in. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I ra-walked all the way across the city to get here. So just fucking open the door."

Yusuke looked very surprised. That voice sounded familiar. And the only person that ever called him 'Suke was-

" Kagome, what the hell are you doing here," he held open the door to let her in. She walked in slowly, carefully inspecting any changes since the last time she came. She still kept Shippo close to her side, not ready to let him go. She smelled three other aura's in the house, and though they were carefully covered, she could tell that two of them were youkai. Kagome was sure as hell glad that she covered both her and Shippo's youkai aura. She didn't feel like doing more lying then she already had to.

Yusuke closed the door behind him and smiled at his younger cousin (yes she's his cousin). It had been a long time since he'd seen her and he really did miss her. But he also wondered what she was doing their. And what was she holding in her hands? It looked like it was squirming.

" Hey, Yusuke where is Aunt Atskui. I have to ask her something important." So that was why she was hear. But what would he want from his mother other then where to find the best bar in the city? He shook his head. He'd ask her later. For now, he was going to introduce her to his friends.

" Nah, she's not here. But my friends are. Come on you can meet them." He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the living room area where his three friends and teammates were situated.

The rest of the Spirit detective's were generally curious as to who Yusuke was talking to. And he seemed to know the person also. They could already tell it was a girl and by her attitude she sounded like a female Yusuke. Kuwabara snickered at the thought.

Kurama sat up attentively as he waited patiently for Yusuke and his company to come in. Hiei just sat at the window sill glaring at everything that his eyes set upon. They heard arguing for a little while before the voices came closer. Kurama smirked a little. It seemed like the girl was winning.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Yusuke went on and on about how she hadn't called him in years. She vaguely thought about what he would once he found out about Shippo. Feeling a smirk tug at the corner of her lip she turned her head away incase he saw.

But suddenly her head shot up as she sensed the other aura's in the room she was heading in. The first two were definitely youkai. But one of then seemed to have two aura's in one body. The first was completely human and had a green aura. The other soul had a silver aura and was a youkai. She checked his aura again. A kitsune to be precise. She was going to have to warn Shippo before he pounced on the poor youkai.

The other youkai was also had a weird energy. It was red and blue. Meaning he was half of two different types of youkai. But this one meant something. She racked her brain trying to figure out what Sango had told her about this type.

Suddenly the answer came to her. He was a forbidden youkai. And by his aura he was fire and ice. She wondered how he could have lived this long. It was most common for a forbidden youkai to be killed as soon as they had been given birth to. She shrugged, unnoticed by her cousin. She would think about that later.

The third aura wasn't a youkai at all. But he did have a high spirit energy. It was then that she noticed that Yusuke had an even higher one then he did. And had a little youkai blood also. Closing her eyes briefly she made sure that hers and Shippo's youkai were kept tightly shut. She really didn't want to have to deal with anything right now.

Yusuke turned to his younger cousin in curiosity. She wasn't even listening to him. A scowled crossed his face. But that was what you would expect from Kagome. She did whatever the fuck she wanted. He suddenly smiled. And she learned from the best.

But he was still curious as to what was in her hands.

Kurama looked up as the Yusuke and the woman who visited came in. His kitsune curiosity had gotten to him and his green eyes were starting to show specks of green. Youko was awake.

Hiei inwardly sighed as the kitsune's yuki went up. He swore that his curiosity was going to kill him one day. And if he kept staying around him he was going to be affected by it also. To him the woman mattered as much as low level youkai. Something to kill to pass time.

They were both brought out of their thoughts when a ,

" SHUT THE HELL UP,YUSUKE"

Was shouted for the whole house to hear. Hiei glared at where the noise was coming from and Kurama winced slightly. You shouldn't really do that to a youkai. Especially with their EXTRA special hearing.

Kagome moved into the room where the three aura's were. She seriously needed to get away from Yusuke. If she didn't she wouldn't have an older cousin anymore. Bedside's, she had to pick Souta up from school.

Yusuke stood still as he watched his cousin's back turn. She was mad. And going into a room where is friends were. Where Hiei was. He closed his eyes tightly. The living room needed redecorating anyway.

I know this is short but I just really wanted to get a chapter up. I hoped to write more but this s what your going to get for now. I I'll try to update as soon as possible. And just to tell you. I didn't really like this chapter. Actually this story is not at all like I had hoped it would come out. But you guys want it so I'm going to give it to you. Ja.


	4. Chapter Three

Yea I updated finally. I find it hard to do this story. It takes a lot o thought and it's not one of my best. But I'll tell you the pairings again. Here they are:

Botan/Koenma

Yukina/Yusuke

Sango/Miroku

Karai/Kuwabara

Hiei/Kagome/Kurama-Youko

Inuyasha/I have no idea

Kikyo/I have no idea

You guys have to tell me what to do with Inuyasha and Kikyo. I don't mind if I have to kill them. There not my favorite characters. Though I like Kikyo more then Inuyasha. Sometimes. I'm just warning you that this chapter may seem like it's Yusuke bashing but it's just the way Kagome treats him sometimes. Just a warning.

* * *

Akane looked at the youkai before her and smiled evilly. " I will do it." Finally. Kagome was going to die. And painfully.

* * *

As Kagome walked into Yusuke's living room she tried to calm her self. She didn't want to unleash her fury on the innocent men in the room. But if anyone of them ticked her off…

Shippo shifted uncomfortably, sensing his mothers discomfort.

Yusuke walked in behind Kagome and smiled. Home Sweet Home. At least that's what the welcome mat said. Kagome just ignored him, having accidentally read his mind. Sometimes she swore her cousin had the same I.Q as Inuyasha. And that sure as hell wasn't a compliment. At least she hoped it wasn't. Her long braid swished in her annoyance.

Shippo twitched in agitation. He really wanted to get out of Kagome's hold and see who the three youkai's were. He could sense them just a little ways away. And one of them was a kitsune. He tried to break out of Kagome's hold in his arms but she whispered something into his ear. " Shippo, behave. If they find out that were youkai you won't get pocky for a week. And I mean it." She gave him a stern look and he quickly nodded before jumping out of her embrace. So wasn't Yusuke surprised when child jumped out of the bundle he was still pondering. How come he didn't feel the kids aura before?

Kagome grinned mischievously. Oh, what fun this would be.

* * *

Kurama raised an eyebrow when he felt the aura of a child running their way. How come he hadn't felt it before? The other Spirit Detectives had the same faces on.

Just then a small four year old child ran into the room. He gazed at them curiously and had a small mischievous smile on his small lips. He was still smiling as he walked toward Kurama, his small hands laced behind his head.

He had flaming red hair with a few patches of crimson. It was tied back into a small ponytail at the end of his neck lightly caressing the flesh. His emerald green eyes flew around the room taking in everything with an abundant supply of curiosity. To much for even a child. But Kurama wasn't paying attention to that. He was paying attention to the fact that the child looked so much like him.

Kuwabara was the first to speak. " Hey, Kurama. The kid looks like he could be your brother. Or maybe even your…son." His dark blue eyes bugged out at the last part. But then he started laughing and fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

Shippo glared at what he called the ' the giant oaf ' and screamed, " Don't call me a kid." But Kuwabara just continued laughing and Shippo's glare grew larger. " Stupid humans." Then he had to stop himself from widening his eyes. If okaa-san were here then he wouldn't get pocky for a month. He looked up at the two youkai who were giving him suspicious glares. Well the black haired one was at least. Shippo grinned at them innocently and rubbed the back of his head. They were still suspicious but they bought his lie. He He. That was way to close.

Then Shippo turned his gaze back onto the red headed kitsune and grinned again before bounding up onto his lap surprising him. " Hi, my name's Shippo. And I like pocky. And I really like chocolate too. I eat it a lot. But mama says that if I keep on eating it that I'll go into hyper de-leer-ium," Shippo struggled to say the word while Kurama gazed at him in amazement, " But I do it anyway because it taste really good." Then he smiled at him as Kagome came into the room. " Do you like foxes? Because their my favorite animals in the whole world. And foxes are really cool. I know a lot of foxes. Ask my mama." Kurama chuckled at the young boy as pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear . _Are you getting this Youko?_ But before the silver fox could respond a chastising feminine voice smoothly interrupted him.

" Shippo, stop harassing the poor boy. We came here for a very important reason." Her sapphire orbs twinkled in mischief. " You can do it after I beat the hell out of Yusuke. I want to show you how you get a puppy to submit." Shippo's grin only got larger as he hopped down from Kurama's lap. Kuwabara was laughing again and Yusuke glaring down at Kagome. Kurama was smiling while Hiei jus looked out the window. _Stupid humans_. He repeated what the boy had said early.

" You sure. I want to know how you did that water thing on him again. You said he screamed like a girl." By now he was standing in front of her and she bent down to pick him up, tickling him as she did so. Her red braid draped over her shoulder and Shippo was playing with it in his hands.

" As sure as Yusuke's a dumb ass idiot who has no respect for anyone but his pride." Her eyes took on false sadness as well as her tone. " Which I'm sorry to inform you will kill him someday. I won't have my punching bag anymore." Her attempt at sorrow was unable to work as her smile ruined the affect. Yusuke was glaring at her with his arms ready to strangle her. But she ducked out of the way in time and laughed as she skipped away from his touch each time. Shippo laughed along with her. The other occupants in the room were seemingly forgotten as the watched the playful scene.

But then suddenly Yusuke stopped as he watched his younger cousin. She seemed different then the last time he saw her. Which was four years ago, when he was thirteen and she was twelve. Then she seemed sadder and more vulnerable. Now she seemed happy and carefree. Don't get him wrong. She was still the sweet, innocent Kagome everyone knew and loved. But she was just so… Then he found out what was different about her.

" Kagome, when did your hair get red? And how did you get shorter? Who's the little kid in your arms?" Everyone stared at Yusuke as if he was the stupidest person in the world. He had been in her presence for almost twenty minutes and he was asking these questions now? Kagome almost sighed. But how would she answer the questions.

* * *

" I've always had red hair Yusuke. I inherited it from ji-chan. You know he was red before bald." Yusuke scratched his head. He knew she didn't have red hair. It was always black. Like his. " And Yusuke, you haven't seen me in over four years. How do you know what height I am." Then she grinned at Shippo.

" And this little kid in my arms is Shippo. My son." Everyone's eyes in the room widened. Hiei sniffed the air. They did smell the same. But the girl also smelled untainted. Innocent. Purely innocent. So how could she have a kid? His attention was drawn away from the onna as a small thump was heard.

Kagome bit her lip. " Well that went better then I expected," she said as she looked at Yusuke's unconscious body on the floor. She prodded him with her foot.

* * *

" Well, I think introductions are in order." The smooth voice brought Kagome out of her prodding of the still unconscious Yusuke. Shippo who was on the floor now was eating a pocky stick.

It was by this time that Kagome actually got to look at the features of the young man and youkai's in front of her.

The first one was the giant man in the arm chair. He didn't necessarily have and kind of handsome quality to him but when you looked at him you just wanted to give him a big hug. And that's what Kagome did. He had orange hair shaped in a sort of Elvis style and dark friendly blue eyes. A light blue school uniform was on his tall figure. He wrapped hesitant big arms around her in a " huh " and she smiled at him before pulling back. She walked over to Yusuke again and laughed as a small dribble of drool protruded from his mouth. Using his shirt sleeve she wiped it off.

" My names Kagome Higurashi and Yusuke's my cousin." She looked at them and smiled. " I know you have already met my son Shippo. Sorry about that-" Kagome looked at the handsome kitsune youkai.

" Shuicci Minnamano," Kurama supplied. Kagome turned her attention towards him. He was a real looker. And she knew she wouldn't mind kissing those soft lips of his but she didn't want a mate right now. And she sure as hell didn't need one either. But she wondered what they tasted like. _Mind out of the gutter Kagome._ His flaming red hair, much like Shippo's own minus the crimson patches, was left down framing his elegant face. He had pale skin, a little too pale, but he made it seem so perfectly perfect. Intelligent emerald green eyes watched her with curiosity and amusement. He wore a pink school uniform that he pulled off without fail. Kagome cocked her head to the side. Why did he look so much like Shippo?

" And that's Hiei." Kurama pointed toward the black clad youkai . Hiei was still silent, trying to figure out the puzzle of the young woman before him. He turned to glare at her but found himself lost in the sea of blue. He removed his eyes from her vision, scolding himself for giving her the honor of looking at him at all. But in the back of his mind something was nagging at him. But for what?

" Hn." Kagome glared lightly at the small apparition. How rude. But she couldn't stop herself from the smile that curved the ends of her lips. He was short. That much was obvious. Maybe a little taller then her. And that got her mad. Was she ever going to be taller then anyone? His obsidian black hair was raised up in small spikes with a white starburst in the middle. He was toned and his muscles were let known under a black trench coat. His eyes were so beautiful. Such a dark crimson red. Like the color of her eyes when she was under serious emotions. But the thing that Kagome found most fascinating was the power radiating from the bandanna on his forehead. It was so powerful. And malicious. She felt compelled to see what it was but refrained. She didn't want them knowing about her and Shippo yet.

_She's pretty, Red. But how do you figure she has a son when she hasn't even lost her innocence yet?_

_I have no idea, Youko._

While she was observing them they were observing her. It was hard to deny she was Shippo's mother. Dark crimson tresses were pulled back into a braid as it draped over her shoulder. Faded black strands of hair framing her face, but you could hardly see them as the crimson almost completely obscured them from view. She had a petite, small frame but was developed enough for someone her age. She was short. Shorter then Hiei and no one had this unnoticed. But they didn't comment on it. Her loose clothing showed off some of her womanly curves but left the rest to the imagination. On her neck was a necklace. It was silver and showed two dragons holding a small ruby jewel joined by their mouths. On her hand was a bracelet similar to it. Except the dragons wove around the gem. Her eyes were the purest sapphire they had ever seen and truly unique. But before they could say anything more Kagome had walked the kitchen and Shippo back into Kurama's lap.

* * *

I know I know. Hiei and Kagome didn't fight but I was so tired. I just finished this. And this chapter is long. But I promise they will have a big fight next chapter. R&R. Ja Ne. 


	5. Chapter Four

Very Important!-I have no idea what I was thinking. Your going to kill me. I get it. The point is, I can't do a threesome for this story. You get to chose, and I'm only giving you two chapters for this. Either Kurama or Hiei. Whoever loses gets with Karai. Anyway, these are the pairings that I know for certain.

Sango/Miroku

Yusuke/Keiko

Yukina/Kuwabara

I hope you forgive me for the long overdue update. I guess I just didn't have enough inspiration for this story.

* * *

When Kagome came in with a bucket full of water Kurama knew what she was going to do.

" Do you find that is absolutely necessary?" She just grinned at him walking closer to Yusuke while carefully holding the bucket.

" Oh, yes. I find it very necessary." She looked at her cousin on the floor, before dumping all the contents of the bucket on him. He woke up sputtering, blowing water out of his nose. She stepped back and looked him over in concern. " Are you okay, Yusuke?"

He first looked at the bucket that droplets of water were falling from and then at her. " Am I okay!? Am I okay!? After you nearly drown me you ask if I'm okay?" She immediately grew offensive, her hands on her hips in a familiar female posture.

" Well you shouldn't have been in my dumping range." She said it as if it would justify what she had done and Yusuke stood to his full height to look down at her. Unfortunately she didn't seem intimidated and just looked up at him with a scowl.

" What am I, a toilet? How the hell am I supposed to know I was in your dunking range when I was unconscious!" Yusuke was flaying his arms all around while repeatedly stomping on the ground. He grew even more mad when she just continued to glare at him, her blue yes scowling.

" Maybe you should calm down, Yusuke," came Kurama's calm voice. Kagome looked over at him and grinned.

" You should listen to your friends, Yusuke. Them seem to be smarter than you." She suddenly whipped around, her braid swiping in the face. He swore she did it on purpose but kept to himself. He was surprised he lasted that long under her wrath.

" Kagome, what are you doing here anyway," he tried asking her again. She turned towards him, a smile gracing her feature. He ignore her rapid mood change, already used to them. She had been like that since she was little and he had vowed that he wouldn't be around when she was pregnant.

" Oh, you'll love it Yusuke!" She clasped her hands together. " Mama aid that I'm going to be staying with you and Auntie for awhile. Well, until I finish high school. Me and Shippo we'll be here 24/7."

Yusuke held his head in his hands. " I think I'm going to faint again."

Kagome rolled her eyes. " Oh, and Shippo's not my real child. My mom had adopted him and since she's going oversea with grandpa, I have to stay here with Souta and Shippo." Her lie was without a flaw and Kagome made sure her scent of deceit was masked. Shippo looked up at Kagome with a nod. Kagome nodded back.

" Right. I have to go for a bit, Yusuke. Watch Shippo for me." Before he could say anything, she ran out of the door. He looked down at the kit in confusion.

" Why would Auntie want to adopt you?"

The kitsune met his confusion with a smile. " Because I'm so cute and adorable that no one can resist me." He gave Yusuke a cheeky grin before hopping out of Kurama's lap. " Your house is boring. You should decorate." He sniffed a sock that was on the floor. " And maybe clean it up more too. Kagome always wants the place to be clean." He did a thorough inspection of the living room, criticizing everything he came in contact with.

After he was done he looked up at the toushin. " You should stop frowning. It's not good for your skin." He seemed to contemplate something. " Unless you don't want baby soft skin like mine."

Kuwabara quickly picked up the kid when he saw the vein popping out of Yusuke's forehead. " I think that's enough, kid."

Karai looked at her mother. " It is time, isn't it?"

Akara sighed. Why had faith chosen her to be the mother of all things pure. Oh, she loved Kagome, but her child didn't deserve this. She looked at Karai. None of them did.

" I suppose it is. I guess it's time for everything to begin." She shifted in her chair before gazing at the space above her daughters head. " You should know something Karai."

Karai stared at her mother hard. " Kagome's human mother…she isn't a good woman. Be warned of that. For that is all I can tell you." She finally looked at her. " Be careful, my child. And protect Kagome. You shall make a goddess out of her yet."

Karai smiled at her mother. She would miss her. " Be watching us mother. If I know that your eyes are upon us, we shall be safe. I will love you always." Karai looked at her mother one last time before rushing out of her parents chambers. It was well that father wasn't there. He would have tried to stop her.

" _Goodbye my daughter, I shall always be with you…" _

_

* * *

_

_I updated._ Thank Kami-sama. Appreciate the feedback, though.


End file.
